Among various types of devices being considered for removing particulates from the exhaust gases of automotive engines, and particularly diesel engines, are various types of exhaust gas filters including throw-away and incineration cleanable types. Various filter constructions and incineration systems have been proposed which include methods of incineration control having varying degrees of complexity and incineration systems requiring various levels of energy consumption.